To be discarded, refuse is typically bagged. However, refuse bags tend to be non-rigid and quite flexible. Particularly with lawn refuse, filling a refuse bag may become difficult when the refuse itself is non-solid or requires two hands to place into the bag. For example, leaves, needles, dirt, and sticks tend not to hold together when a user attempts to place such items in a bag. When attempting to place such items in the refuse bag, the refuse bag is subject to collapsing.
Disclosed is a bag stand for supporting and holding open a refuse bag to facilitate filling the refuse bag. The bag stand is oriented to allow the bag stand and refuse bag together to stand vertically with respect to the ground and allow a user to fill the refuse bag without the need to hold the refuse bag open manually.